


The Fall of the Crown

by chartamincinere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartamincinere/pseuds/chartamincinere
Summary: “I’ve heard that a Lady of the Court was seen fraternizing with the Prince, and is now with child. The King wants her killed, but the Queen wants the Prince to marry her before the baby is due.”tl;dr The prince got a Lady pregnant and the Queen and King disagree on what to do with her.





	The Fall of the Crown

“I’ve heard that a Lady of the Court was seen fraternizing with the Prince, and is now with child. The King wants her killed, but the Queen wants the Prince to marry her before the baby is due.”

Prince Theodore strolls the halls, mind occupied with his next royal duty, when he overhears the conversation. He pauses, trying his hardest to not give away his position. The discussion ends quickly however, leaving Theo’s head spinning.

Bianca? With child?

Well, they never explicitly said Bianca, but he knows it has to be her. No one else has “fraternized” with him. No one else even dares to look him in the eyes. But how? Lady Bianca Hawthorne, pretty much the right hand maid to his sister, now with his child. Why hadn’t she told him?! He was going to find her, and settle this immediately. Rumors like this aren’t to be joked about, and if it’s true, he’s dead.

——

“Lady Bianca, Prince Theodore has requested your presence. He says there is an urgent matter.”

Bianca rolls her eyes. Urgent, yes. But why did he care? So what if it was his child? He was a Prince, and she was just a lowly Lady. She could easily pass it off as a child of her and her fiancé. It really wasn’t a big deal. 

She gathers her skirt and steps out of the Princess’s chamber. He waits just around the corner, pacing quickly. When he spots her walking toward him, he stops his steps. “Bianca, tell me you’re joking.”

“Joking about what? The festival next week? The way you fluff your hair? You must be more specific, Your Highness.”  
She hides her grin behind her hand, stifling her laugh. He only becomes more enraged, turning around to gather his sense, before returning to meet her gaze. Theodore grabs her hands, shaking her arms with the force. “Seriously, Theo. Specify.”

“Specify? Specify! Why, Lady Bianca, I think you are the one who needs to specify! Have you been sleeping around, whoring yourself out to the Men of the Court? Because if it is their child you are carrying, I will leave you alone. But Bianca, I swear, if it is my child. If that baby within your womb is mine, you will be subject to death and you already know it.”

He watches as her face changes expressions, going from smug to terrified in a heartbeat. She grabs at her corset, the front panel shielding her stomach from view. “Please tell me you’re saying that to scare me, Theo. I don’t want to die, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Let’s pray my father doesn’t know yet, or your window will soon be sealed shut. Both literally and metaphorically.” He takes her hand in his, guiding her along the hallway to his parent’s throne room. They hear the women laughing, and the men are discussing battle tactics for the any upcoming wars. He releases her hand, and pushes the door open.

——

Immediately, the women call over Bianca, asking for more tea and snacks. She bows her head, rushing off to the kitchens to order around the servants. 

Theodore approaches his mother, sitting at the head of the ladies’ table. He pulls up a chair from an unused table, placing it close to the Queen. She picks up that something is off from her son, but does not press. The prince greets the women, smiling with all the charm his lessons have instilled in him.

“Mother, who is this charming young woman to my left? She looks rather wealthy, and I’m sure you know her parents.” Theodore resumes flirting with her, his ears tuned to his mother’s voice.

“I did. She is now the queen of her country. Her parents died in a shipwreck and she and her sisters are left to rule. She is the oldest. Her younger sister, Edie, is old enough to marry. Take her instead.” She drops her hands into her lap. Bianca comes back, stepping gracefully back to Theo’s side. 

“Who’s this vixen, Theo? She’s the cutest Lady I believe I’ve seen for a while. Do tell me she’s engaged, for I don’t think I can control myself,” calls a young man from the opposing table. His friend, Carlisle, turns to the boy and scolds him, calling him ‘a petulant little brother.’

Bianca giggles into her hand, and watches the women mill around the tables for the refreshed snacks. The queen looks at Theo, then Bianca. She stands up, her grip tight on Theo’s jacket sleeve. “Come with me son, I have a few questions I’d like you to answer in private.” Releasing her hand, she steps through the throne room door, not turning back to see if her son would follow. 

——

As soon as the heavy wooden doors fall shut, the queen slips her gloves off and backhands Theo across the face. “What were you thinking! Getting her pregnant spells a death sentence for her, and your title from you.” His head hangs in shame, knowing she would freak out.

“Mother, I know. I was young, dumb, and irresponsible. I should have been more careful. But she wanted this baby. Her fiancé doesn’t know, I’m sure Father does know, and I need to know that you have my back. How can she keep the baby, and her life?”

”Are you kidding me? She’s engaged, fooling around with you, and she still wants the kid? Theodore, I highly recommend you either end what you have right now,” she takes a deep breath, “or you marry her before she has that baby.” Theo’s face drops. Marry her? She’s engaged! He raises his head, looks her in the eye, and nods. “Okay then. That’s settled. Now, much to your dismay, this is still your kid, and therefore I have to tell your father.” Theo turns to her sharply. He shakes his head. The queen gathers her skirts, walks to the door, and places her hand on the handle. 

“If not, I would think we’d all be going to hell. It’s policy, child. Perhaps you’ll understand that sooner than later.”


End file.
